Letters to Lin
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Some of the many letters Su sent her sister over the years. Two of my stories for the Avatar the Last Writer Compition. Go Earth Kingdom!


**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 3.) Security**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Maroon**

 **Word count: 1453**

* * *

05/12/142

Dear Lin,

It's been three months since mom made me leave Republic City. Grandmother and Grandfather are so boring. Please talk to her, I want to come home. I miss my friends, I miss my life. Stop being such a fuddy-duddy, it's a wonder anyone can stand you. It's not my fault.

You said you'd always be there for me.

Love,

Su

•••••

11/17/143

Dear Lin Beifong,

I left Gaoling a while ago. I made some friends in the circus, I think I'll join them. It's not much but it got me out of there. I've been everywhere from Omashu to Ba Sing Se, Team Avatar is everywhere, probably explains why mom loves it.

Please write back. I'm so sorry and I'd like to be able to tell you in person. Please write me back.

Love,

Suyin

•••••

01/13/149

Dear Lieutenant Beifong,

I'm getting married. His name is Baatar. He's so much softer than I am. He's brilliant and hopeful and he trips over himself when meeting mom and Uncle Aang. My friend Aiwei says he's honest and good. And I know he loves me. I'd love for you to be there, all of Zaofu will be there, mother will be there. Please Lin, it's been 10 years, I don't want to go into the new decade not talking to you. Please write back.

Love,

Matriarch Suyin Beifong

•••••

11/24/149

Dear Lin,

You're an aunt. You have a nephew, he was born early this morning, 7lbs 2oz. He certainly has the Beifong eyes, but you can see Baatar's brilliance. I don't know if he's a bender, but I'm certain he'll do great, amazing things. Please, I'd like my son to know his family. Baatar's parents are dead, mom can be great but she's still mom. I want Junior to know his aunt and I want to know my sister again. I'm sorry, for everything. Please, please, please write me.

Your loving sister,

Matriarch Suyin Beifong

•••••

06/29/157

Dear Chief Lin Beifong,

I'm done apologizing, at least through letters. It's been 15 years, Lin. I still want you in my life. No matter how long you keep up this silent treatment, I'm still your sister. Please write me back.

Love,

Matriarch Suyin Beifong

•••••

04/21/159

Dear Lin,

Time for the yearly update, the twins are still little hellions, terrible twos have turned into terrible threes, they're amazing benders though.

Opal is a sweetheart, she likes walking around with me through Zaofu and having Baatar read to her.

Huan is turning into a little artist, mom's certain he'll be a great metalbender, along with the twins.

Junior is just as smart as Baatar, he's always tinkering and planning different ideas.

I'm making a trip to Ba Sing Se in a few weeks, so if you write back, it'll be awhile before I respond. Please, Linny, respond.

Love,

Suyin and family

PS What's this I hear about a group attempting to kidnap Korra? Uncle Zuko had us prepare a cell for the lava bender. Is everyone truly okay?

•••••

06/02/159

Chief Lin Beifong,

I need your help. A girl boarded herself up on the train coming back to Zaofu. She had just wanted food. She's been on the streets for at least six months, probably closer to two years. She says her name is Kuvira, I want to find some family to care for her… I know after so long it's doubtful that anything can be found but please Lin, she's just a child.

Please help,

Matriarch Suyin Beifong

PS I just got a wedding announcement for Tenzin, when did you two break up?

•••••

07/27/160

Dear Lin,

After over a year, we've been unable to find anything on Kuvira's family. The guest room has become her room, though it still looks like the guest room, she never asks for anything and when we give her anything she refuses, except food that is. She reads even more than Opal. I've been trying to train her, she's a great bender, already to metalbend despite being only 9, but I still can't seem to get through to her, I don't know how to help her. No matter what I do, I just can't seem too, Baatar doesn't seem to have this problem. Her nightmares have gotten less and less, but she's still jumpy. Do you know anyway I could help her? Did you find anything on her parents?

As for the other kids, Junior has been spending more and more time with Opal and Kuvira and in the shop, he and Huan have been fighting more and more, Baatar and I can't seem to get them to agree on anything.

Huan has started metalbending a bit, mother wants to start training him herself. I don't think 'Trial by Fire' is the best way for Huan, he's such a sweet child.

Opal wants to meet you, she thinks you're the coolest person she's ever heard of, except maybe the Avatar. If you could come visit for her birthday for her, not me, you'd make it the best ever., Please.

The twins have started making their own game. They're just so creative. I know they'll be skilled benders, mom says they're already 'worthy of the Beifong name', or at least their bending is.

I'm doing alright, the city is thriving. How's Republic City? Please write back.

Love,

Suyin

•••••

08/21/165

Dear Lin,

Please forgive me if my handwriting is difficult to read this time. I just, I need to think. I don't know if I'll send this one. The twins were arguing during their training. Kuvira stepped in before me or Baatar could get there, Wei's cable hit her in the face, it cut up her cheek, almost took out her eye.

The healers healed her, won't leave a scar, swears she's fine, she didn't cry, I haven't seen her cry since she was ten. When her maroon blood was trailing down her jaw, I couldn't help but well… you see the parallels.

It's been almost 25 years Lin, since we talked. Please write back. I know I said all those years ago I was done apologizing, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a brat. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't fess up. Raava, I'm sorry for everything Lin. Please, I just- I just want my sister back.

I doubt you've read any of these except maybe the first one. But on the off chance you are, please, consider it.

Love,

Su

•••••

10/25/170

Dear ex-Chief Lin Beifong,

What's this I hear about you retiring? I thought you'd die in that job. Does it have to do with these Equalist Terrorists and their leader? Why are you bowing to them? Is Avatar Korra not helping, then she does need airbending, is she getting in the way? Is it just politics? What's going on, Lin. Do you need help? I'm about to contact Tenzin and the council, the Metal Clan can help without the rest of the Earth Kingdom getting involved. Please respond.

Your loving sister,

Matriarch Suyin Beifong

•••••

12/05/170

Dear Lin,

He took your bending! Then her dared to brag about it! I don't care if you hate me forever. I don't care if you arrest me. He's about to find out what happens when you mess with the Beifongs.

See you soon,

Matriarch Suyin Beifong of the Metal Clan

•••••

07/14/171

Dear Lin,

Whatever Avatar Korra did during Harmonic Convergence did something. She's looking for Airbenders and… Opal just about threw Huan, Junior and Kuvira into the walls of the estate as they were messing around. She airbent. At first I couldn't help but wonder… I assume you can figure, that'd be a reason mom never told us our fathers. Do you know anything? Please write back, I'm worried for my daughter.

Love,

Su

•••••

08/02/171

Dear Lin,

Your finally in Zaofu. It did not go the way I've pictured these past 20 plus years.

You yelled at Opal. I was mad at you, protective. Whatever problems you have with me, now or in the future, do not take it out on my children, as cliche as it is, my family and my city are the two things I've done right in my lifetime.

Nonetheless I could tell you weren't well when you came to the garden, I should not have provoked you, nor should I have let the fight go on as long as it did. Or needed Opal to stop me.

Raava, what if you passed out before she stepped in. Another case of me hurting you.

I'm so sorry, Lin.

Hopefully I can say it to your face after you wake up.

Sincerely,

Su


End file.
